


Fickschiff Voyager

by Anonym187



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187





	Fickschiff Voyager

Seit die Kazon das Schiff übernommen hatten hatte sich vieles geändert: Kes, Lt. Wildman und B‘elanna wurden durchgängig gefickt. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich davon auszuruhen. Seska zwang währenddessen Kim, Paris und Chakotey sie zu gangbangen. Am härtesten getroffen hatte es Captain Janeway. sie war zur untersten Schlampe degradiert worden. Sie wurde durchgängig gegangbangt und musste in einer Wanne voller Sperma schlafen und sich von diesem auch ernähren. Nach ein paar Wochen wurde es den Kazon zu langweilig und sie brachten ihre größten Schlampen auf das Holodeck um sie dort von Bestien durchficken zu lassen. Während Janeway, deren Arsch und Fotze mittlerweile weit gedehnt war, weiter gegangbangt wurde eroberte die Crew das Schiff zurück. Nach wenigen stunden lagen alle Frauen auf dem Schiff im Koma. Der Doktor erkannte, dass alle Frauen von dem Sperma der Kazon abhängig sind. Also handelten sie eine Deal aus: Die Kazon stellten genug Sperma zur Verfügung und dafür durften sie auf dem Schiff bleiben und sich eine Frau zum Schwängern aussuchen.


End file.
